


Trash Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: From Benson's point of veiw, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai and Rigby get in trouble for almost burning down the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching Regular Show yesterday, I'm already on season 3 xD
> 
> Enjoy.

Benson had seen the smoke in the distance, curling up around the trees and into the sky, to join the already tinted grey clouds that hung there, left over from the storm that had drenched the area that morning. Now he was racing back to the park as fast as his car would go, knuckles white on the wheel, muttering a stream of curse words under his breath.

There was almost no doubt in his mind that whatever was wrong, Mordecai and Rigby were the ones who had done it. He couldn’t even leave for two hours to pick up supplies without those two idiots messing everything up. It was Friday, couldn’t he even get a break today? 

His unspoken question was answered as he neared the house. Sirens filled the air, and 2 fire trucks were parked outside. The structure itself looked fine, at least from the front, but there was a lot of smoke around. He felt numb with anger, trying his best to take deep calming breaths, but choked on the smoke filled air. 

Pylons blocked off the driveway, he parked on the path outside and climbed out the door. Pops, Mordecai and Rigby were gathered nearby, away from the smoke and ash. He hurried towards them.

“Where are the others? Are they okay?” He asked, anger pushed aside by worry for his friends. 

“Uh…” Rigby seemed to be in a trace, staring at the smoking building, his eyes slightly unfocused. Mordecai was slumped against a tree, his head in his hands. Pops was sitting on the grass, using a hanky to wipe his watering eyes.

“They’re fine.” Mordecai muttered, his voice slightly muffled though his oversized sleeves. “Muscle Man and Hi-five are at the snack bar, Skips went looking for you.”

Benson nodded, hurrying to comfort Pops. He sunk down beside him, wrapping his arms around the other man’s slumped shoulders. “You okay?”

Pops rested his head against Benson’s chest, giving a small nod.

Reassured, he turned his attention to the others. “What did you two do?” He asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm, for Pops’ sake.

“We…uh…” Rigby was still staring at the fire trucks in the distance.

“I gave you one job. I told you to take out the trash.” Benson growled through gritted teeth.

Mordecai lowered his hands, glanced first at Rigby, then at Pops, then began. “We were doing that. Taking out the trash, I mean.”

Benson’s hands squeezed into fists, his eyes narrowing. “That. Caused this…?”

“Uh…well, kinda. Not exactly.” Mordecai bit his lip, taking a breath. “See, we thought we could make it easier. Taking out the trash, you know. So we were setting up a machine so you could…uh…take the trash out without leaving the couch.”

“And…?” Benson prompted, glaring at the younger man. 

“Uh…we had some rope set up, and then the power went out. From the storm. So we got flashlights, and waited for it to come back on. And then Pops came downstairs, and he had a candle-,”

At this point, Pops let out a sob.

“-And he, uh, tripped over the rope. And it started a fire.” Mordecai finished. He quaked at the look Benson gave him. “Sorry! We didn’t mean to!”

It took a supreme effort on Benson’s part to keep himself from ripping Mordecai limb from limb. He addressed Pops instead. “Are you really okay?”

Pops’ face was still pushed into the front of Benson’s sweater. “I think so.”

“You two. You IRRISPONSABLE, UNINTELLEGENT, WORTHLESS WASTES OF OXEGEN!” Benson bellowed, turning again to Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby lowered his head, still not looking at any of the others. Mordecai looked down at his hands, biting his lip.

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED POPS! OR YOURSELF! HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED THIS LONG, WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SAFTEY?!”

“We didn’t mean any one to get hurt…” Rigby muttered, sinking to the ground.

“We just didn’t think-,” Mordecai added.

“THAT’S FOR SURE!” Benson roared, rising to his feet and glaring down at them. A few of the firefighters glanced in their direction. “YOU NEVER THINK, AND I’M THE ONE WHO GETS BLAMED FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!!”

“Please, no yelling!” Pops murmured, tugging on the corner of Benson’s sweater.

Benson glanced down, his face hot with rage. Pops was crying again, pulling his legs up to his chest on the damp grass. He sighed, sitting back down and again and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. None of them spoke for a long while.

Finally, Mordecai raised his gaze to look a Benson. “So…are we fired…?”

Benson shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to think. Go find Skips, he should know you found me.”

The two of them exchanged glances, then hurried off. Pops dried his eyes and looked up at Benson.

“Are you really going to fire them?”

Benson freed one of his hands to rub his temple. “I don’t know. I should. I really should. They deserve it.”

“Does that mean a yes?” Pops asked, his eyes filling again with tears.

“I…” He sighed. “They’re just kids. They just need to learn. And who else would put up with them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave me a comment. It means so much :D


End file.
